On the road to Paradise, a mysterious wolf appears
by maximumwolf242
Summary: The gang is still in search of Paradise, but what happens when a mysterious wolf appears. The wolf's appearance matches that of Darcia's followers, is this new wolf friend or foe? Will the pack accept her or drive her off? read and find out. Rated for language I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. The pup

Chapter 1: the pup

They were gaining on me; I was wounded with a gash on my foreleg. Did these morons not see that? Still I fled from them three humans which were my supposed 'masters'. If you're thinking I'm a dog, then you're totally wrong. I bet you're asking yourself now 'well if she's not a dog then what is she?' well I'll tell you . . . I'm a wolf.

That's right I'm a wolf and tuff as nails at that, these simpletons bought me off the market after I was taken from my home. They were horrible owners, barely feeding me, little water access, locking me in a cold dark room, beating the crap out of me. I'm not just a wolf either I'm a human too, but I rarely take my human form only when needed. One of the three men chasing me pulled out a gun and shot at me, I wished around and glared at them with my red eyes. At the speed of light I charged at them and I bet you know what happened next, yep that's right, I clamped my jaws down on his neck and watched his lifeless body hit the floor. I let out a blood curdling snarl and the other two chumps ran off screaming "mommy, mommy!"

Man I hated this place, I've been forced to live in this hell hole called Freeze city. I don't have anywhere else to go so I'm stuck here, I've offend wondered if there are others like me wolves I mean. I crawled into the sewer only safe place to sleep; I plumped onto the hard cement ground next to the putrid smelling water. I heard the sound of splashing water and looked up; standing a foot away from me was a pup. Probably about a year or two he had light brown fur, yellowish-brown eyes, and oddly had four silver bracelets around his left paw. His eyes widened when he saw me then he swiftly turned his head to look behind him, two black wolves with red eyes also came down the hall he did. The pup ran away from them but they tailed behind him, the kid was being chased! I immediately shot up and ran after them; I managed to catch up to the black wolves. I ran next to one of them and bit at his heels soon he fell over, I clamped down on his neck shaking my head side to side till he finally stopped moving. I then felt searing pain in my left shoulder; the other black wolf had clawed me pretty damn good. I turned around and slashed my claws at him, I hit him right in the eyes and he fell backwards. He came at me again and I pinned him down clamping my powerful jaws on his neck and ripped his throat out, blood mixed in with barf colored water as I left the bodies be. I shook out my pelt and walked over to the pup, he was frozen with fear as he had watched the entire fight, and he cowered into the wall as I approached him.

"You alright little guy?" I asked in a calm voice.

"You're not one of them?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.


	2. The pack

Chapter 2: the pack

"Your eyes, their blood red just like theirs." He whimpered.

"Oh I see, well I won't hurt you I saw them chasing you and went to stop them." I responded to his whimper.

"I'm Toboe and you are?" he asked with a smile.

"The names Kate, so Toboe why were those wolves after you?" I asked him.

"Their Darcia's followers, their always hunting my friends and I." he answered with fear in his voice.

I winced in pain as my shoulder began to throb like mad; I fell to my side overrun with pain. Toboe had a look of shock and fear on his face when he saw my bleeding shoulder; I stood and shook off the pain then looked back at Toboe. "Follow me." Toboe said as he led me further into the dark tunnel. I stood and followed him wincing in pain every few minutes, eventually we stopped had to go through a hole in one of the walls. Inside were four other wolves, one of them a female she had dark blue fur and crystal blue eyes, a male sitting next to her had coco brown fur and gold eyes along with a black collar with an X engraved in it, on the far side of the room was a grey male with piercing gold eyes and an X shaped scar on his chest, finally a pure white male lying on the floor with the same color eyes as the grey one.

"Toboe what the hell took you so long?" The grey wolf snarled.

"Sorry Tsume, I was chased by Darcia's followers." The pup replied cowering behind me.

"Are you hurt Toboe?" the white wolf asked. Toboe shook his head as a response.

"Who's the wolf next to you?" the one with the collar asked.

"I'm Kate; I saw the black wolves chasing Toboe and I beat'em down." I introduced myself.

"You're one of them, the black fur, the red eyes, you have to be with them!" the one Toboe called Tsume snarled at me.

"Hey pal I helped one of your pack members out and that's the thanks I get?" I snarled back.

"Why you little- I auto rip your throat out!" Tsume growled.

"Tsume drop it." The white wolf ordered.

The pure white wolf stepped in front of Toboe and I, he looked down at Toboe then back at me. "Thank you for helping Toboe out, did you get injured during the fight?" he asked. I turned around motioning towards the entrance, I was about to leave when I felt a tug on my tail, I turned and looked down at Toboe. He released my tail and looked at me with his puppy eyes, he hesitated then spoke.

"Please don't go, why don't you stay with us?" he suggested.

"I can't I have to go, I can't trust anyone." I said muttering the last part.

I ran out of the cave like place and ran into another tunnel, Toboe was going to run after me but the white wolf stopped him. I found a ledge to hide in my wounds ached, my stomach growled I hadn't eaten in weeks. I curled up and went to sleep, I felt more peaceful being alone that way I couldn't hurt others and they couldn't hurt me. It didn't take long for my dreams to turn into nightmares; this always happens I've been having the same exact dream each night. All I see are red eyes and shadows swarming around me then another shadow appears a human shadow with one human eye and one wolf eye. I heard someone call out my name, my eyes shot open as I awoke, instantly I took a fighting stance and glared at the one calling me. I recognized that he was the white wolf from before, he didn't react to me at all he seemed to show no fear or surprise.

"What are you doing here, who are you?" I demanded.

"I came to check your wound, the one on your shoulder." He replied.

"Why do you care?" I snarled.

"Look I'm not going to hurt you, if you're interested my pack and I are headed to Paradise. Why don't you come with us?" he explained.

"How do I know you're not going to fool me then kill me?" I growled.

"I swear on my very life that we won't harm you." He said in a soft voice.

"I don't trust you; no one cares about what happens to me that's why I'm always getting hurt!" I shouted not realizing it.

"All the more reason you should come with us, we can keep you safe we can protect you." He said walked up to me.

"N-No anyone I've ever trusted has betrayed me!" I shouted running off.

He chased after me, pain raced through my leg and my shoulder. Why should I trust him? He was no different from the others; the only difference was that he was a wolf.


	3. The boy behind the fur?

Chapter 3: The boy behind the fur?

Kiba's P.O.V

I continued to pursue the black wolf; she was like me in a way before I met the others. Alone . . . scared . . . not knowing if it was your last day to live or not, finally I managed to catch up to her. She turned the corner and I nearly lost sight of her, with her dark fur she had an advantage with the current surroundings. I stopped when she disappeared from my sight; I stopped closing my eyes, listening. The sound of sniffling grabbed my attention; I followed the sound and saw the black wolf she was up on one of the ledges. I jumped up as well, my eyes drank in the sight of her, blood covered her left side along with her right foreleg. I cautiously approached her showing her that I meant no harm, but to no avail, she cowered into the wall with a look in her eyes saying 'don't kill me!'

I assumed she must have had a bad past, and that was causing her to act so frightened. I sat in front of her; I took my human form and held my hand out to her.

(No one's P.O.V)

I continued to stare at the boy in front of me, his dark brown hair falling in his face, his blue eyes staring at me, his handsome face worn with a smile, his pale skin almost appeared to be glowing. If I was in my human form right now my face would be the color of a strawberry, I was still afraid not of him, but of being betrayed and broken again. He moved towards me, he placed his human hand on my head. "You don't have to worry I won't hurt you, and neither will the others." He said soothingly. I felt really weak the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the white wolf's human face, then it all went black.

Three days past and I finally woke up, my wounds wrapped in white bandages. I looked around I was in the cave where I had met the other wolves; I glanced over at a group of humans I didn't recognize. One of them was tall with tan skin, white hair with a small pony tail in the back, and he was wearing a leather outfit with ripped shoulders, and an X scar on his chest. I saw a woman, she had on dark clothing a red scarf was the only thing that stuck out, she had short black hair, tan skin, and crystal blue eyes. Then I saw a guy next to her, he had pale skin, baggy clothing, red amber eyes, and a black color. Lastly a small kid probably 14 or so appose to the others who appear 17 or 18, anyway he had shoulder length red-ish brown hair, a red shirt, dark green army looking pants, and black boots, along with the four silver bracelets on his left wrist. Wait a minute . . . the scar, the collar, the bracelets, the blue eyes . . . these were the wolves from before. The only one missing was the white wolf. . .

Kiba's P.O.V

I trotted back to our cave-ish hide out; I managed to catch a rat for each of us, including Kate. I continued to think about what had happened earlier, she seemed so tough when she nearly fought with Tsume but, when I was alone with her and she broke down . . . I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I heard a loud yelp from the end of the tunnel I quickened my pace and darted to the entrance of the cave; I practically flung myself inside and was shocked at what I saw. . .

Blood covered the floor around her, she was in a half sitting half standing position, she tried to move but collapsed. She shot up again and bolted for the exit, I managed to grab hold of her before she was gone.

"Kate calm down what's wrong with you?" I shouted over her screaming.

"I have to get away; they're going to kill me! I have to get out of here, before they find me! I have to run I don't want to die!" she cried.

I tightened my grip on her, she still continued to struggle. Suddenly without warning she went limp; I laid her down and shook her calling her name. Slowly the wolf in front of me turned into a human, she had pale skin, long brown hair with a pink strip on the bang, I didn't know what her eye color was since her eyes were shut. She was breathing rapidly, she was dressed in a black tank top, along with a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, and a pair of black all-stars. Her abnormally skinny stomach moved up and down swiftly, crimson blood continued to pour out of her shoulder and leg. Toboe grabbed more bandages and rewrapped her wounds, after that the five of us at the rats I'd caught.

No-one's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes I sat up then winced from pain, I looked down at my human hands. When did I turn into a human? Why did I turn into a human?

"You lost a lot of blood, usually when a wolf losses to much blood or get to weak they turn back into a human." Tsume said almost as if he were reading my mind.

"Where is he? The white wolf?" I asked him.

"You mean Kiba? He and the others went to find some food for all of us to eat." he answered.

"Sorry about before, I mean when I brought Toboe back here." I apologized.

"I over reacted, you have nothing to do with it, I just thought you were one of them." he replied.

Soon Kiba and the others returned, they all carried birds with them in their mouths, although Kiba and the other male wolf carried two of them. The brown wolf dropped a bird in front of Tsume, and Kiba dropped the other in front of me. I stated at it with my violet eyes then back at the white wolf in front of me, I didn't feel hungry so I left the bird there I'd eat it later. What I needed most was sleep, I went back into wolf form and lay down to sleep. I hated the feeling of everyone watching me, I could feel their eyes on me.

"Kate you should eat, it will help you heal faster than sleep." I heard Kiba tell me.

"I'll eat later I want to sleep." I replied.

"So Kiba is she a part of the pack now?" the guy in the baggy clothes asked.

"Ya we'll leave and go back to searching for Paradise when she's better." Kiba answered.

"I can't be part of a pack, not again." I told them.

"Why not?" Toboe asked with a sad look.

"I don't want to talk about it; the memories of what those bastards did are too painful to bring back up." I muttered.

"Well like it or not you're one of us now!" the one with the collar said pointing to himself. "I'm Hige."

"My names blue." said the woman with the blue eyes.

"You already know my name." Toboe chuckled.

"I'm Tsume if you haven't figured it out yet." he mumbled.

"And I'm Kiba, now you gonna come to Paradise with us or not?" he asked me.

"Guess I've got no other choice but to." I answer laying back down. With no warning I was tackled by Toboe and Hige, they chuckled and I let out a small chuckle myself.


	4. GOODBYE FREEZE CITY! HELLO NEW LIFE!

Chapter 4: GOODBYE FREEZE CITY! HELLO NEW LIFE!

My wounds fully healed after a few days, that's when we planned our get away. You had to have a passport to leave and enter the city, we being wolves didn't have them, Kiba explained the plan to us and we all nodded with understanding. The others and I jumped out of the sewer and made sure there weren't officers around; Kiba had informed me that the officers knew about them being wolves, meaning they couldn't leave the city with one of them seeing them. I spotted two officers I told the others two stay there and I'd distract them, I took a deep breath and approached the officers. I walked towards the officers; they turned and continued to watch me approach.

"Is there a probable ma'am?" one of them asked.

"Yes, there are two bad bad men chasing me. Could you protect me please?" I asked trying to look innocent and sweet.

"We are under order to keep a look out for four men and a woman, have you seen any of them?" an officer asked showing me a photo of each of them.

"I've seen this one I can take you to him." I said pointing to around the corner.

"You go I'll watch for the others." the officer said to his partner.

His partner nodded and followed me around the corner; a second later he let out a scream and then fell silent. His partner came around the corner, only to. Greeted by four bullets hiring his chest, he fell onto the ground bleeding. I smirked then took the passports clipped to their sides; we needed to get four more passports. I handled that while the others followed behind at a safe distance, we eventually got three other passports now only one more was needed. I saw an officer approach this one I knew, he was one of the biggest perverts ever. Man this was gonna be fun.

"You want me to take this one?" Kiba asked.

"No I go this one." I replied emerging from the shadows.

I approached the officer before he noticed me I pushed my bra up and pulled my shirt down then fluffed my hair. Then he noticed me, a smirk appeared on his face as I walked towards him.

"Something I can help you with sweetie?" he asked.

"Ya, I'm being chased by a bad bad man can you help me?" I asked with my arms down pushing my breast together trying to distract him. He got the message and pulled me close to him, what an imbecile. Kiba and the others looked at me as if saying 'what the hell is she doing?', I went up to whisper something in his ear as I pulled out my gun. "Time to die." I whispered in his ear. I pulled the trigger and watched him fall; I blew the gun and go the passport. Then I turned back to the others, they all had a look on their faces that said 'Damn!'

I gave them a smirk and we all transformed, I followed Kiba's lead as we approached the gate. Quickly taking human form, we handed our passports to the guy in the window. He looked at the passports then back at us; he silently pressed a button inside the room he was in. Crap I forgot about the pictures in into passports, oh well plan b. officers immediacy surrounded us; I jumped into the room the guy was in and hit the button opening the gate. The big black gate creaked open and we all rushed towards it, the officers shot at us as we approached the gate. The gate suddenly stopped and began closing again, with the gate closing and the officers shooting us, it was a massacre waiting to happen. "I have to distract the chumps in the suits so the others can leave." I told myself. My red eyed gaze turned to the five wolves behind me, "get out before the gate closes, I'll distract the officers!" I called to them. The five wolves raced for the gate while I raced towards the guys in the suits, I heard a yelp and swung my head around. Toboe had been his in the back of the head with one of the guns; I lunged at the cop with the gun the grabbed Toboe. I threw toboe over my back and dashed for the gate. The black gate was nearly shut but I managed to get Toboe out, the only problem was that the gate had hold of me. I was caught in between the gate doors both side fiercely crushing my sides, I let out a cry of pain and the others turned and saw me. I threw Toboe to them and cried out again, pain coursed through my body, the last thing I saw was the officers surrounding me with guns in their hands.


	5. A grusome past brought to life

Chapter 5: The truth behind Kate's appearance, a gruesome past brought to life. . .

I awoke in a cave alone; I tried to recall what had happened. Then the sound of barking and howling came from outside, I trotted over to the entrance and was astonished by what I saw. I saw my pack members running through the grass, I was back home, but how could that have been? My home was gone forever? I ran up to the others and they greeted me, I felt their muzzles nuzzle against mine; it was true I was home. . . Then my pack members suddenly transformed, their eyes turned fiery red, their pelts turned to shadows. Then the human shadow appeared again gesturing its hand out to me, "Come Kate, you are needed for a new mission." He said. My surroundings suddenly turned to darkness; I was left in the dark with my pack members who began attacking me.

"Kate!" I heard someone yell. I shot up screaming, I looked around, I was in a cave overlooking the night sky. I looked to see who had called my name and I saw Kiba and the others looking at me, Kiba was standing over to me in his wolf form with a worried expression on his face.

"W-What happened, where am I?" I stuttered.

"You were shouting in your sleep." He answered.

"Oh, was I sorry I had a nightmare." I said as I began to shake.

"Kate come with me, I need to have a talk with Kate we'll be right back." He said then turned to the others. Nodding their heads they watched us leave the cave, I followed Kiba till we stopped in a small field a faraway distance from the cave.

"Start explaining." He said sitting down with a serious look.

"What about?" I asked in confusion.

"About the nightmare, you were shouting 'leave me alone stop trying to kill me' and 'I don't take orders from you anymore!'" he explained.

"I can't . . . I've had that nightmare ever since I entered the city, I don't even understand it." I confessed, something I rarely do.

"What happens in the nightmare that would make you say something like that?" he asked.

"K-Kiba, you have to promise not to tell the others?" I asked him.

"Alright, I promise you I won't mention any of this to them. What we're saying now stays between us." He promised.

"In the nightmare a man's shadow appears, he has one human eye and one wolf eye. I don't know his face but I know his voice, because, he was my boss." I said turning away from him.

"You mean you work for Darcia?" he shouted in disbelief.

"Let me explain . . . I use to work for him, when I was a pup I lived with my family in a remote forest. We lived peacefully until he came; I was a year old when Darcia and his wolves came. I tried my best to fight him off, but I was defeated, he saw fight in me and decided to spare me. I was taken and my family and pack members were killed, and my home burnt to the ground. After he abducted me he trained me how to be a killing machine, I obeyed all of his orders because he told me he would promise me protection if I did his bidding. But he betrayed me, a group of other wolves found our packs hide out and we were attacked. I was near death, I saw him standing on a hill of corpses calling his soldiers back. When he saw me, weak and almost dead, he said 'you are of no longer use to me'. He left me there to die, that's why I can't trust anyone." I explained.


	6. The flower maiden joins the pack?

Chapter 6: The flower maiden joins the pack?

Kiba remained silent he continued to stare at the wolf in front of him, he couldn't believe his ears. The wolf who had joined his pack was one of Darcia's henchmen, I didn't know whether he wanted me gone or if he was going to tell me to stay. I walked away from him, I needed to be alone. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I turned to see a human Kiba holding me. Without realizing it I changed into a human and hugged him back, what was I doing? I barely knew him and I was hugging him? I felt heat rush to my cheeks I told my emotions to cool down, luckily my cheeks turned normal when Kiba let me go.

"So does that mean I can stay?" I wondered.

"Let's get back to the others, we've been gone for a long time." He said turning around.

Before he got far I wrapped my arms around him, "Thank you." I whispered.

I released him then walked down to the cave, Kiba just stood there for a moment then followed behind me. When we got back I acted as though nothing had happened, with Kiba the rest of the pack swarmed around him, asking him questions. I was hoping he wouldn't tell them, the others looked at me then back at Kiba. Toboe and Hige began jumping up and down, Blue and Tsume were cracking small smiles. I guess he told them I was staying in the pack, although Tsume kept glaring at both me and Kiba, almost as though he could tell we were hiding something.

After four weeks we were close to Jagura's city Kiba told me there was someone there who could help us get to paradise, when we reached the city Hige led us through the place. We all wondered how he knew the layout of the city I asked him about it but all he told me was 'I stole some food from them'. I knew by that flat answer that he was lying but I didn't put too much thought into it, soon we reached a chamber. It appeared more to me as a lab because there were computers and test tubes everywhere, I let out a gasp when I saw a girl inside of a large orb hanging from the roof. The water surrounding her was green and sparkly hiding her true color making her appear fully white. Kiba was about to bust the thing open until he saw them, Jagura and Darcia. They both were in battle, probably fighting over who got to keep the person in the orb. I stared in shock at Darcia, I had only seen him in his wolf form, never in his human one, he had long dark blue hair, pale skin, one blue eye and one yellow wolf eye. The mismatch eyed man dropped the body of Jagura and turned to us, I watched him approach then I suddenly lost it. I charged at him my mind clouded with anger and hatred, I heard the other call my name but I blocked them out. I lunged and clamped my jaws down on his arm, he simply flung me off then threw his already blood covered sword at me, I managed to dodge the sword and lunge at him again. He had suddenly disappeared I looked around but didn't see him, then suddenly like a scene out of a horror movie he appeared behind me.

"I don't need you anymore, you are useless to me." He muttered. I snarled and latched my jaws onto his shoulder, he was stunned for a moment then he took his sword and jabbed it into my stomach. I winced in pain but held onto his shoulder, I wanted to kill him for what he'd done to me, to my family. I couldn't hold on any longer when he saw me release he threw me across the room, I felt really weak then I noticed I had turned into my human form. I held my bleeding stomach as I watched the others dash towards him, Toboe and Hige came towards me while Blue worked on getting the person inside the orb out, I heard Toboe and Hige say something to me but I began to black out. Toboe turned and yelled something to Kiba, the white wolf heard Toboe as he and Tsume fought Darcia. My old boss suddenly disappeared almost as if he teleported himself out of here, the others dashed towards me while Blue came over holding the person who had been in the orb in her arms.

"Let's get out of here." I heard Kiba tell the others. I felt someone lifting me up off the ground, when I woke up I looked to see who was carrying me. I assumed Kiba was but it was actually Tsume, I nearly fell out of his arms when I realized he was carrying me. I looked and saw Kiba carrying the girl who had been in the orb. She had on light blue clothing, pale skin almost white, short light pink hair, as for eye color I couldn't tell. "You can put me down, I'll walk from here on." I told Tsume. He gladly put me down and I started walking, I still held my stomach preventing blood from gushing out best I could. We continued to move forward, I had no clue where we were going now. I was wounded so we were probably going to find a place to rest; I saw that I wasn't the only one hurt. Kiba had a large gash wound on his back and Tsume had a similar wound on his arm. Along the way we were traveling I got dizzy and nearly collapsed, Toboe saw I was having trouble and came over to me. He took my arm and put it around his neck and helped me walk, he gave me a big grin and continued walking ,what a sweet kid.


	7. The betrayal

Chapter 7: The betrayal

We eventually reached a place to rest, the night came and overpowered the day. The flower maiden Cheza was finally awake, we were all tired and some of us hurt. I slept away from the others lying against a rock I drifted off to asleep, we all were in wolf form –except Cheza- sleeping soundly. I had another nightmare and jolted myself awake, I decided that I needed a walk. So I got up and soundly left the cave, I was so mixed up inside scared, alone, worried, angry, and somewhat glad. I was still wounded with the small hole in my stomach it would take probably take three to five days to heal, you see wolves have faster healing abilities then ordinary humans. Fatal wounds to a human would only be minor wounds to a wolf. I lay under a tree and looked up at the crescent moon, my ears twitched as I heard grass rustling. I stood took a fighting stance and waited for whatever was coming, the grass broke apart and Cheza appeared. I eased up a bit but still was on guard, I sat back down and watched her approach. She sat down next to me and looked at me with her red-ish pink eyes, I took human form and leaned against the tree. My breathing increased as pain seared through my stomach, I clenched my now bleeding stomach wishing for the pain to subside. The pain suddenly seemed to go away somehow, I looked down as saw Cheza's hand hovering over my wound. A small faint green light appeared from her palm, my wound stopped aching as well as bleeding. I stared in amazement at my wound then at Cheza, she had a smile on her face as she continued to stare at me.

"This one cannot fully heal wounds, but this one can stop the pain and the bleeding." She said still smiling.

"Uh, thank you Cheza." I thanked her for healing my wound.

"You are troubled by something?" she asked, seeing my expression.

"I'm afraid, I had a bad past and I don't want to put the others in danger because of it. But I also don't want to get hurt, any person I've ever trusted has betrayed me." I confessed.

"You should not be frightened, even if you feel such pain you should have faith in the people who have stayed by you for the longest. There are both good and bad people, some you trust and they trust you, but there are some whom you trust but they turn that trust into pain and sorrow. You must learn to trust in order to gain trust." She said.

"Cheza how can you help us get to paradise?" I asked her.

"On the night of a full moon this one can bring the road to paradise out, this one does not know how long the road stays visible but this one knows how to call it out." She explained.

"How can you do that?" I asked curiously.

"This one is not sure, this one just knows it somehow." she said quietly, looking up at the moon. Cheza pat my wolf head and I found myself falling asleep, she continued to pet me till Kiba showed up.

"What do you think Cheza, could she be a danger to the others?" he asked.

"This one thinks that because of her past she will have trouble trusting others, but this one thinks she will not be a danger." Cheza told him.

"If she is going to stay in the pack, we need to tell the others." Kiba announced.

After that night we waited for the full moon to come, it had been almost four days since my talk with Cheza. I was out of a solo hunting trip I came back about an hour later, I walk into the cave we were staying in. When I came in everyone was giving me harsh looks except for Toboe and Cheza, they gave me a sad look.

"Did something happen, why do you all look so angry?" I asked.

"I knew it you are one of them!" Tsume snarled at me.

"What are you talking about Tsume?" I questioned him.

"You work with that bastard Darcia!" he snapped at me.

My gaze immediately turned to Kiba, he had told them about my past, he broke his promise. I had a look of pain on my face, I tried to hold back my tears but they burst out anyway.

"I trusted you . . . I trusted you!" I shouted at him. "You promised me you wouldn't tell them, you're just like all the rest. I put my put my faith in you and you betrayed me, how could you?" I cried as tears flew out of my eyes.

He was silent starting at me blankly.

"Say something Goddammit!" I demanded.

"I had to tell them, if you were to stay in the pack they had to know if they would accept you into the pack." he explained.

"Liar!" I shouted as I began to shake. "Kiba do you remember when you chased after me in the sewer back in Freeze city? When you swore on your life that you wouldn't hurt me?" I asked him.

"Of course I remember." he answered me.

"Liar, because if you did, you wouldn't be hurting me right now. . ." I broke down crying. Kiba came to console me, he put his hands on my shoulders. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away, I stood over him.

"Don't touch me! You liar, you betrayer, I-I hate you!" I shouted as I stormed out of the cave. The others stayed put, Toboe and Cheza almost stormed after me. Kiba just sat there with my words playing over in his head as he watched the rain pour down, after everyone was asleep Toboe went and sat next to Kiba.

"Kiba should we go after her?" Toboe asked innocently.

"I don't know, if we try to bring her back she might not want to." Kiba said in a sad voice. "Oh Toboe what did I do?"

"It's alright Kiba, you didn't mean for it to turn out this way." Toboe replied.


	8. true feelings cleanse the heart

Chapter 8: true feelings cleanse the heart

I opened my eyes looking up into the rainy sky, I was on my side in human form. I pushed myself up and held my arm in pain, I think I broke my arm from the impact of the fall. I looked down and saw I was still high above the forest below, I looked back up I assumed Toboe and Kiba had left knowing I'd fallen into the forest below. I lay down on the rocky ledge and cried myself to sleep, an hour later I heard voices calling to me. I opened my eyes and saw Kiba and the others looking down at me, I weakly sat up and held my other arm with pain.

"Kate are you alright?" Kiba called down to me.

"Go away I hate you!" I shouted at him.

"Kiba how are we supposed to get her back up she's so far down?" Toboe asked.

"Let's just leave her, she's one of them anyway." Tsume grumbled.

"No, she's not one of them. She was one, now she's one of us." Kiba snarled at him.

Kiba looked down and saw me cowering into the side of the ridge, I wanted to be alone I didn't want anyone to see me or even hear me. I heard a loud thud and looked ahead, standing in front of me was Kiba. He had jumped from the top of the cliff to the small ride I was on, I backed further in I was hiding under a small opening in the rocks. I didn't realize it but I had started crying, I closed my eyes as tears flew out, then curled myself into a ball. I felt Kiba put his hand on my head, I refused to look at him I was so angry with him that I almost wished he would die. I sobbed harder and harder as he continued to pet me, I couldn't help it I crawled out from the rocks and wrapped my arms around him. I sobbed into his black jacket, I was so broken inside my heart ached from all the betrayal I'd endured.

"I'm really sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen." He told me.

"How could you, I-I trusted you and you shattered my heart." I choked.

"I know and I'm sorry, I just hope you can forgive me." He responded as he jumped up to the others.

When we got back up I was scared to face the others, I didn't know whether they were going to shout at me again or if they would console me. Toboe and Cheza came to me, after a minute Hige and Blue did the same. Tsume still gave me a sketchy look, I was glad the majority of them accepted me. I gave each of them a large tearful hug, when I got to Toboe I gave him a small noggy and thanked him for coming after me earlier. I gave each of them a smile then I turned to Kiba, tears of happiness filled my eyes and I gave him a smile. He returned my smile with another smile then we all walked back to the cave, I felt only slight pain in my arm I was hoping it would heal soon.

Night soon took the day away, I was outside looking up at the nearly full moon. I had so many thoughts racing through my mind, I was regretting how I had been to Kiba. I wanted to wake him and apologize for what I said but I decided it could wait, I was so happy that the others had accepted me though I still feared from Tsume. I got sleepy and was about to go to sleep when Kiba appeared out of nowhere, he came and sat next to me.

"How's your arm?" he asked.

"Fine I guess, it doesn't hurt anymore so I guess it's healed." I replied flinching my arm.

I was about to say something else but Kiba suddenly leaned towards me, "I love you." He said as he planted a kiss on me.

Tsume's P.O.V

Something about this didn't feel right, I felt as though we were being tricked. It felt like that little black wolf was playing us, I've tried ignoring it but I just can't. Kiba I hope you really thought this through.

Toboe's P.O.V

I'm really glad Kate is back with us, now we can all go to paradise together. I just wish Tsume wouldn't be so stingy.

Hige's P.O.V

Yes! Another girl in the pack!

Blue's P.O.V

I sure hope we haven't gotten ourselves into a bad situation.


	9. the road to paradise appears

Chapter 9: the road to paradise appears

Finally the night of the full moon, I wanted to howl my head off so bad but I waited. I walked over to where Tsume was sitting, he was away from the others, as usual. He looked angry but tried to look as though he were calm. I crossed my arm and leaned against a tree, I let out a sigh . . . he was still angry with me.

"Look Tsume, I know you're still angry at me because I use to be one of Darcia's followers. And believe me I would do anything to change that, but I can't." I told him.

"I don't care, just go away leave me alone." He muffled.

"You can't stay mad at me forever Tsume. Listen, I regret what I've done . . . there are is so much blood on my hands that can never be washed away. I can't return the lives of the people I've killed because I was ordered to, just please what will it take for you to forgive me?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped slapping my hand away.

I turned and walked off, I wasn't going to get all upset just because one person didn't accept me. I walked over to the others and sat next to Kiba, he saw how upset I looked and immediately tried to console me. I told him about the talk I'd had with Tsume, Kiba looked over at the grey wolf as if he were going to go over there and clock him right in the face. Kiba put his arm around me and pulled me towards him, "don't worry he'll come around." He told me. Cheza came over and looked up at the white moon, we all surrounded her sitting in a circle around her looking up at the moon. Tsume eventually slugged his way over to us sitting in between Toboe and Blue, Cheza held out her arms and started twirling around. The she started singing as we howled along:

Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka...  
Shailoh shna.. Otvit ka...  
Hahla Hahla.. Ahlah hah...  
Shailoh washnee  
fortee Ney...  
Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka...  
Omen nio hah...  
Shailoh Shailoh, yatreet ka...  
Shailoh shna.. Otvit ka...  
Hahla Hahla.. Ahlah hah...  
Shailoh washnee  
fortee Ney...

Then suddenly out of nowhere, lunar flowers began blooming around us. The white flowers formed a road till they eventually fell out of sight, at the end of the road was a bright light. Paradise. "Come guys, paradise is right down there waiting for us." Toboe cheered. Cheza led us down the road and we all ran following close behind her, Tsume and Toboe ran side by side, as did Blue and Hige, and the same for Kiba and I. I was so happy that I had tears falling out of my eyes, the light began to get closer and brighter. Soon we finally reached it, the gates of Paradise. Before we went in we all had a group hug –except Tsume *stingy much*- and cheered that we had made it. Then this guy shows up, Darcia appears from out of nowhere in wolf form glaring at us, way to kill the mood. We all surrounded Cheza knowing Darcia had to have her to open Paradise, well it's actually backwards. If we used Cheza to open paradise it would be paradise, if Darcia used her it would be more like hell.

We all barred our fangs at the larger wolf, Darcia being in one of the royal families meant he was bigger and stronger than we were. I wasn't going to let him kill my friends like he did my family, he continued to glare at us not making a move.

"What the hell do you want!" I snarled at him.

"You already know the answer to that." He chuckled walking towards us.

"Don't come any closer!" Kiba snarled.

He continued to approach.

"Everyone scatter, there's only one of him but there are six of us (seven counting Cheza) we can beat him." I shouted.

We all scattered out, Cheza went with me as we all ran in different directions. I protected Cheza while the others bomb rushed the purple wolf, that bastard if he hadn't showed up we'd be in paradise right now. Cheza was behind me she suddenly dropped to her knees I turned and checked on her, she had vein like marks on her neck.

"Cheza what's wrong?" I asked her.

"This one is wilting, This one was created from lunar flowers. In order for This one to survive This one must have water and Moonlight." She said with heavy breathing.

I looked over at everyone else fighting, I couldn't call for Kiba so I had to take matters into my own hands.

"Cheza listen, I need you to try and be strong. My plan is that maybe while the others are fighting Darcia we can open paradise then all charge in." I told her my plan.

Cheza was silent, I heard a yelp and swung around. The others were all lying on the ground, blood covered their wolf bodies. I stood taking wolf form, I glanced back at Cheza. "Cheza I need you to hide while I fight him, if you can try and get paradise opened." I told her. Dacia ran towards me and I charged at him, I bit down into his shoulder. He snarled then bit into my back, I held on for dear life hoping to weaken him. He slung me off and I crashed against a rock, I weakly stood looking at all of my friends. I had tears in my eyes as I fought, how could I have let this happened. All of my friends were hurt, possibly dying and I was the only one fighting. The larger wolf put a paw to my throat, I looked up at him looking into his evil eyes. Then I felt searing pain in my neck, he bit me. I laid there for a moment frozen from pain, I watched him follow Cheza as she stumbled over to the entrance of paradise. Darcia dashed past her the next thing I heard was a cry of pain, Darcia had locked his jaws around Cheza's waist. He ferociously shook her back and forth, I stood weakly and ran over to him. I clamped my jaws down on the back of his neck, I saw my blood gush out onto his back and a little of his own blood as well.


	10. Tragedythe gates of paradise open

Chapter 10: Tragedy . . . the gates of paradise open at last.

He flung me off again and this time I was too weak to move, I snarled at my own weakness. I tried to stand again putting all my energy into my limbs, I went in for another attack. I clamped my jaws down on his ear in an attempted to pull him back, he dropped Cheza's bleeding body and turned to me. He threw me off then howled in pain, when he threw me I'd managed to tare his left ear off. I tried again to rise I was in a half sitting half laying position, Darcia staggered towards me with a crazed look in his eye.

"You don't give up do you?" He chuckled.

"You trained me well, back when I was on your side you had taught me never to give up. . . that giving up was a sign of weakness." I gasped.

"Guess I trained you to well then." He said dashing at me.

I put what little energy I had left into one final attack, I had managed to hit the wolf full force knocking him back. I bit down hard on his throat, instead of letting him suffer like most of my victims had and how much I wanted to slowly watch him die. I ripped his throat out and watched his wolf eye turn lifeless and black, like it wasn't already. I rolled off his body and ran to Cheza, she was bleeding badly. I knew she couldn't be saved, she was going to wilt soon anyway, I couldn't imagine killing her with my own fangs. I ripped the bottom of my shirt and wrapped up her wound, hopefully she'd pull thru. Then I ran to the others, Blue and Hige were laying side by side not breathing, Toboe looked as though he'd tried to crawl over to Tsume who was a few feet away from him, both of them not breathing either. Then Kiba, he looked as though he'd taken the most damage, his pure white coat was now covered in blood. Tears swelled up in my eyes and my throat swelled up, I ran to each of them.

"Hige, quit playing around, get up." I sobbed shaking him, he didn't wake up.

"Blue, come on get up." I sobbed shaking her next, she didn't wake up either.

"Toboe, come on please get up." I cried harder shaking the pup.

"Tsume, come on wake up already." I cried shaking the living daylights out of him.

Then I moved to Kiba, "Kiba please wake up, you can't die. None of you can." I pleaded. None of them responded, I let out a cry in agony and sadness as I looked at each of my dead friends. I sat in the center away from their bodies, I looked down at my hands, stained with blood.

"Im so sorry, all of this is my fault. None of you deserved to die if anyone was to die it should have been me. Hige I always loved hearing your jokes, and I always thought it was funny how you always went crazy when you smelt food nearby. Blue I always thought we were kind of alike, kinda misunderstood in a way ya know –I sniffled wiping my tears-. Toboe I always thought you were such a sweet kid, trying to play peacemaker when one of us would fight. And how you were so kind, wanting to help every hurt person you saw. Tsume I though you and me were kinda the same, I mean we both came from a messed up passed. I remember when you told me about how you got that scar on your chest, I felt so bad for you because that had happened to me. Cheza, even though we didn't know each other for a long time I always considered you a close friend, I'll always remember what you told me about gaining trust. And Kiba I'm really, really sorry about what I'd said to you. I don't hate you I wish I could take all of it back, I wish I wouldn't have been so ignorant and self-centered to see how much you cared about me. I don't hate you, I love you, all of you." I sobbed.

I looked over at Cheza, she wasn't breathing either. I crawled over and laid in Kiba's arms. Why did this have to happen? I never wanted to hurt any of them, I wanted all of us to go to paradise together. Images of our time together filled my mind, I cherished each image remembering all of our time together up till the very end. I placed myself into Kiba's lifeless arms, sobbing into his fur. I closed my eyes and sobbed myself to sleep, my breathing stopped a few minutes later and I still had tears in my eyes. I died around the bodies of my friends, and in the arms of the one I loved.

A bright white light came into my vision, I was running towards it. Towards all of my friends standing there, waiting for me. I was glad to see all of them, but I was confused. I was dead and so were they, so how was I seeing them right now? I get it . . . I'm crossing to the other side. I went human form and stood among my friends, all of them smiling at me and I returned their smiles. The others disappeared into the light, leaving me and Kiba alone at the entrance.

"Come on lets go." Kiba said holding his hand out to me.

"But Kiba I'm afraid." I said in a sad voice.

"Don't be, I'm with you. And as long as I'm with you I will always protect you." He replied taking my hand.

We passed through the light after that . . .

I opened my eyes and stared at the world before me, lunar flowers were bloomed as far as the eye could see, a waterfall poured into a rushing river, animals ran through the forest around us, birds flew over the mountain tops. I saw the others and Cheza laying in the field of flowers with other wolves, my old family and pack members. I ran alongside the white wolf down to the others, tears strolling down my eyes. I finally understand now.

This . . . is paradise. . .


End file.
